The Psycho attempts of Fushimi to Yata
by Saxzer
Summary: 10 drabbles of SaruMi fic. Yeah drabbles will update this tommorow when I have another idea for the drabble
1. A not so very Valentine

A/N: hi guys, since I'm so attached to the SaruMi OTP. God! So I'm challenging myself as a fujoshi, making a character 10 drabbles about this pairing I hope I can do it. Gambatte Saxzer!

A not so very Valentine

"Damn Monkey!" Yata said running far-away from the "monkey" he's been calling and that is Fushimi. The blue-glass-Misaki-masochist is holding a girly box. "Hihihi…Are you scared, Mi~Sa~Ki?" with his perverted tone of voice, who wouldn't be scared of someone with a voice like that?

"Shut up, monkey!" still running when he stumble on one of a HOMRA member. It was Izumo and he saw Fushimi running towards Yata, being a nice friend he grabbed Yata tightly. The orange brat struggled asking Izumo to let him go. "Ah-ah-ah. Since it's Valentines, why don't you just accept what will Fushimi-san will give you"

"There's no way in hell will I ever accept something that comes from that guy!" still struggling. A few meters, the Misaki-psycho is already near him. "Mi~Sa~Ki…hihihi…"giving him the box still having that scary tone of voice. Yata, still on Izumo's clutches gave up and accepted the valentine gift. "Okay I accepted it. Can you please let me go, Izumo-san" he said letting him go while he scolding Fushimi and badmouthing him to go back to Scepter 4 headquarters. Izumo and Yata excused themselves to Fushimi and left.

In HOMRA (Izumo's Restaurant)

"So what did Saruhiko gave you, Yata-chan?" Izumo asked him concerning about the Valentines gift that Fushimi. He doesn't even want to remember it and left early. "Oh dear…guess he'll tell that tomorrow with a bad temper" Izumo said wiping his precious wine glasses carefully. In Yata's his house, the box was still there unopened. He didn't have the guts to open it cause maybe he's scared on what would his members would think.

He took a deep breathe, face steaming red. _What the heck did that monkey give to me? I hope this is not those kind of toys that he kept when we were still in school? _His hands were shaking, reaching for the box. (3….2…1….) and there he saw a chocolate 3-layered cake. The cake has a message of "Happy Valentines, Mi-Sa-Ki" which made Yata so pissed that wanted to destroy it but since he didn't have anything to eat when left the shop. "I suppose you're the only option I have." cursing himself for forcing to eat something that his ex-friend made for him. On the left part of the cake was a

tape recorder.

Yata grabbed the recorder and he was definitely scared of what would be the content, he was curious. Gulping, he had pushed the play button, the music attached to was some kind of a perverted one that is giving him goosebumps and …"Ah….Uh….Mi…Sa…Ki….Uh….Happy..Valenti-" didn't continue to listen, he destroyed the tape. "That….damn…monkey… I'll definitely kill you!" clenching his fist while cursing Fushimi Saruhiko's name.

The Next Day….

"Ah… Yata-chan. What did Saruhiko gave you?" he asked politely to little Misaki. "I'll give him his funeral day on Saint White!" he was full of rage that his aura was in a highest form of flame. Our dear cassanova sweatdrop and didn't even want to find out his present a certain psycho blue man was fantasizing on what will his Misaki will get him on Saint White Day.


	2. Reality Check

A/N: Hi guys! I finally have an inspiration for my second drabble, and this one is so good. If I put it into words, I hope that I can do it. I would say this is the worst or yet the corniest drabble that I made, oh well… Gambarre Saxzer!

Reality Check

10 years before…

"Fushimi-san, this is Yata Misaki. Please be good to him" said the mother of a little orange-haired kid. Our little Fushimi here is wearing a navy blue polo with matching shorts while the Yata Misaki kid is wearing, a girl's dress. Misaki was embarrassed, hiding behind his mother's back while slowly glancing at Fushimi Saruhiko.

His sneered and couldn't help but to stop his laughter. _Why is he even wearing a dress? Did he think he's a girl? Poor kid. _"Now, now Saruhiko. Don't laugh at little Misaki, look she's looking at you" his mother said point him to where the chibi crossdress kid was. Yata hid again in his mom's back. Fushimi is getting really pissed off and walk towards the orange kid.

Saruhiko grabbed the crossdress kid, his eyes were red from crying and face blushing. "Yaaahh! Don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing, you've seen my crying face" he said still crying. Saruhiko was mesmerized by the face he had seen on the orange-haired kid. His heart was fluterring, beats fast as he held his chest trying to get rid of the uneasy pain. Misaki wiped his tears and ask little Fushimi to let him go. Of course, Saruhiko was startled letting him go.

Saruhiko then grabbed again Yata's little arms as he proposed his love to him. "I love you, Misaki!" being loved at first sight, Yata was shocked and didn't know what to do. Their parents also were happy that they would be together. Ever since that day, the two were inseparable that there's no day that you will never see them not together.

"Saru, when we grow up. I promise to marry you and love only you." Saru stopped when Yata said those words. He didn't know what to do as he was stuttering in front of Yata. "Saru? Are you okay?" he said. Saruhiko was crying as he held his arms at his. "Yes.. I will definitely marry you, Misaki. For the rest of my life or even for an eternity-" when the recent Yata Misaki punched the recent Saruhiko Fushimi in the face.

"Damn monkey! Stop making up stories for the readers!" he said. Saruhiko smirked and leans closer to him, "Hoo… but you did said that to me when we were still young. You said that you will marry me." Licking the nape of his neck. Yata back away from him closing his ears for the things that he heard.

_Oh poor Yata…._


	3. Wrong Yata Delusion

A/N: The third drabble of my SaruMi fic. The reviews are making me write another one. Calm your tits people if my update was too slow. My drabbles are based on what I experience in my everyday life, well not all drabbles though. It's also based on my imagination. So while I was washing the dishes, I come up with this drabble so enjoy and do forgive my very very poor English. I'm seriously not good with grammars and shits. Don't read this shit if you will only critic the grammar. =_=

_Wrong Yata Delusion. _

In SCEPTER 4 Headquarters…

Saruhiko was taking a shower after a long day of encoding and patrolling Shizume City using the latest technology from SCEPTER 4. Reminiscing his old life when he was still a member of HOMRA. Those were the days where he was still a shut-in member and only Yatagarasu Misaki was the only one he could talk to.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Saruhiko! Come on. Why don't you join us?" the orange-haired said dragging Fushimi in his seat and join their arm wrestling competition. He just shrugged Yata's arm and goes back from drinking his champagne. Yata just couldn't understand what he was thinking in that head of his.

_If only you could understand how much I despise that Mikoto from taking your attention to me. But who am I to fight him? I'm just his clansmen and he's the king. If I could…If I could only have power the same power as Mikoto has. Would you also look at me with that eyes of yours gazing from amusement? _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

"Who am I kidding? Let's just face the fact Misaki will never be mine." He sighed, with the water flowing from the shower he desperately thinks about Misaki, the one that he will never be able to be by side.

A few minutes, Saruhiko turned-off the shower and goes out of the bathroom. He was wiping his hair when he heard a knock from his door. Confused cause it's already in the middle of the night for someone to be knocking at his room. Of course he wasn't expecting that it was connected about work, he had enough and want a time to himself. He walk towards the door and slowly opened the door.

"Kaichou…What do yo-" he couldn't finished his sentence when a beautiful short orange-haired came. The woman wears and a white v-neck long with a white wireless headset on her neck. A green mini skirt with white loose socks and paired with an orange blue lining shoes.

The orange woman bowed at him if he was disturbing his sleeping. The psycho Saru shook his head and said it was alright since he was still awake. He asked for the woman's name cause she has the resemblance of Yata Misaki. Gulping, he wouldn't do if his hunch was correct, the woman said her name claiming as Misaki Yata. Saruhiko was right and fainted.

"Oh my god! Mister, are you okay?" the female Misaki said as she tries waking Fushimi up. She didn't know what to do so she just went inside of his apartment and get some towel to wipe his face. After some wiping, Saruhiko finally woke up and regain his consciousness. The female was still in front of him, he tried to pinch himself if this was a dream. He felt pain so it wasn't a dream and is now getting some crazy desires. He then grabbed her trying to touch if those breasts were real. Female Misaki was blushing and accidentally slaps him hard making Saru fell with nose bleeding. Even the slap was beautiful and real.

The female Misaki apologized to Saruhiko for slapping him. She asked him if he was alright showing in the mirror that his face was still has the mark of her hand. He nodded and said he was alright wiping the blood from his nose. He was now full of desires of raping the woman and he will never ever let this chance go.

"I am so going to not let this chance go. MI-SA-KI…" he said slowly moving towards her. He finally had him in his clutches as Saruhiko smirks and whispers in her ears.

"MI-SA-KI…." Licking her ears and then facing her. The female Misaki smiled changing her face expression.

"YOU DAMN MONKEY!" she said as she punched Saruhiko and came flying in the air.

Saruhiko woke up lying in the floor, naked with only the towel covering in his body. It was all just a bad dream. He really felt the punch was real and tries to search for unnecessary people who came inside his apartment. The main door was open and it was definitely real. But the real question on how did Yata Misaki became a female was still shrouded in mystery.

_The End._


End file.
